Da Truth
by Deadmin
Summary: Evil lurks the halls of Hope's Peak Academy. But not what you're expecting...


The alarm rang, but it was a different alarm this time. Monokuma didn't notify anyone about this kind of alarm, but it was apparent. As everyone was gathered in the meeting room, Monokuma appeared on a monitor.

"Fu fu fu, I bet you're wondering why I brought you all here. That's because there happens to be a criminal amongst us."

Everyone turned towards Fukawa to which she looked dumbfounded.

"No no no, it's not Fukawa, though that's a different topic. I mean there's another type of criminal lurking our halls. I'm here to plan out a deal for anyone who catches the criminal. I will present various prizes to which you can pick only one. One of them being immunity from murders for the next two trials. So here are the clues on this culprit so far."

Monokuma brings up another monitor showing security camera footage. One showed for Sunday night at 2:34 am. Someone sneaks through the halls after curfew, trying to lockpick doors and search the school for something. Another footage shows the next night but the person ran at breakneck speed through the hall. Lots more shows vandalism, theft, invasion of privacy, and attempted blackmail.

"It angers me that I don't have an eye on who's behind all this since I'm the principal. Go find me this person and your rewards will be great. Don't die until then."

With that, the screen turned off. Everyone looked uneasy. The room stayed silent for quite a while before Naegi broke it, like a lot of things.

"It's not like this person is doing anything to endanger us, but it might cause Monokuma to prematurely kill one of us, or maybe worse."

As usual, he tries to round up the rest of the students, but they just go their own way in the end. Kirigiri tried to console him.

"Just give it up Naegi, this person isn't worth the trouble or reward."

Naegi returned to his room defeated.

As he sulked on his bed, he thought of something brilliant for once.

"Did Kirigiri just ask me to give it up? Normally she doesn't go that way. It's either all the way or some other way. She never gives it up without trying first, that's the Kirigiri way."

He had the brilliant idea to stalk Kirigiri the entire day. At one point in the day, Monokuma brought down a screen next to Naegi.

"Naegi, I know you're trying to solve this mystery, but stalking's a bit creepy dude. You're the hero archetype so this doesn't go well with your character."

"Hold on, I'm just about to learn what color Kirigiri's panties are when she makes this next jump down the stairs."

Monokuma on the screen changed to static as Naegi breathed heavily in his cover. He kept it up the entire day until night came, and that's when he learned the truth. At 2 in the morning, he camouflaged himself in the hallway and waited. Then he heard someone walking down the hallway. When he saw, he was dumbstruck. Kirigiri was walking down the hallway naked with dildos buzzing in her vagina and anus. She walked while groping her own breasts. When Naegi broke his cover to find out what she was up to, she shrieked but Naegi managed to muffle her and bring her behind the corner before Asahina, Hagakure, Owada, and Ishimaru come out to investigate.

They hid in a large store closet.

"So Kirigiri, mind telling me why you're performing such shameless acts?"

"Naegi, even you shouldn't be that naive when it comes to questions like that. I'm obviously an exhibitionist."

He proceeded to push her against the wall and groped her breasts.

"Then you don't mind if I do this?"

She didn't show it but she kept breathing heavily as he massaged them. Then he reached for her underside.

"Wait Naegi, isn't that going a little too far?"

"For an exhibitionist such as yourself, nothing ever goes too far."

He stuck his fingers in, making her yelp before he kissed her deeply.

"For this next part, you mustn't make any noise otherwise they'll find us."

She could feel something hot touch her down there. She couldn't see what it was but she felt it once it made its way inside. Her screams of pain and pleasure muffled through their passionate kiss.

"Don't worry Kirigiri, I only broke your hymen. The worst part is over."

After taking her virginity, he thrusted in and out of her repeatedly, making her moan with every movement. Her breasts bounced every time they moved back and forth, her voice squeaked as she was fucked more and more, her pussy getting more wet and messed up, this was turning on Naegi something fierce. He pulled back on her arms as he came inside her, filling up her insides completely. Kirigiri placed her hands on the wall, stuck her butt out, and spread her legs, panting heavily. A white substance oozed out of her battered pussy. A cough from behind froze their souls and made them turn around to see everyone looking at them. The guys had on some perverted faces and the girls were shocked. Even a Monokuma monitor came down from the ceiling with a perverted face. Camera screen zeroes in on Kirigiri's pussy, squirting before fading to black.


End file.
